


So.. Coffee?

by dropithoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Ficlet, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropithoran/pseuds/dropithoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall's relationship had started with coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So.. Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on Tumblr. I hope you like it!

There's always pressure for Harry when it comes to studying, and he knows he's not the only one who feels that way. It is Uni after all. It's pretty exhausting reading five chapters a day just to study for a short quiz but he has to or else he'll fail. And that certainly is not in Harry's to-do list.

With finals coming up, Harry's more determined to do a lot more reviewing, so he's been pulling all-nighters for the past few days. His tools to stay awake without disturbing his roommate are energy bars and coffee.

Harry peers over at the wall clock by the door and checks the time. It's exactly 3:00 AM. Most people get scared at times like this for some reason, but Harry only feels excitement when the clock strikes 3. He immediately grabs his empty coffee cup then he rushes to the kitchen. 

The coffeemaker is placed by the countertop at the side where there's a window. His roommate always complained about not having a good view there because the only thing you could see is another window, which belongs to the flat opposite theirs. There really isn't anything interesting about that window until 3: 00 AM arrives and the blond boy appears, making his own cup of coffee.

Just as Harry predicted, there he was, the blond lad, making his way to his own coffeemaker. Harry watches with intent eyes and a small smile as the blond works the coffee machine with ease. He decides he should do the same, though his eyes take short glances at the window from time to time. He can't help it; Blond boy is pretty with his bright hair, and sometimes he dances while he waits which Harry finds incredibly weird yet funny.

Blond boy had caught his eye is all, and now that he's shirtless, how could Harry keep his eyes to himself?

To his surprise, when he made another sneaky look at the window, blond boy was staring at him, too. Harry felt a rush of warmth in his cheeks as he stares back at him with wide eyes. He got caught. Great. What should he do now? Should he wave? It is the polite thing to do. 

Harry runs a hand through his locks before sending a small wave and a wide smile, his teeth showing. The blond lad laughed, his head leaning back, before sending a wave back to Harry. He then lifts a finger up, seemingly telling Harry to wait, before rushing out of Harry's view. He comes back with a bunch of papers and a pentel pen, and Harry's curiosity just sky rocketed. He tried to calm himself down with coffee but he feels to jittery.

After a few seconds, blond boy lifts up a paper and it reads,  _I see you every day at the exact same time. You're always making coffee, too._

Harry's smile grew wider and his heart beat had picked up its pace. Blond boy sees him all the time, too. Has he been waiting for Harry as well? Does he look forward to seeing Harry as much as Harry looks forward to seeing him? Harry's questions aren't answered but they're completely forgotten when blond boy raises up another message. 

_Maybe I can see you around campus sometime?_

It's a cheesy line, one that Harry has read on books and heard on the shows on telly countless of times, but he still can't help the fluttery feeling in his stomach and the blush that's appearing on his cheeks. He doesn't know what to do--he doesn't want to keep the blond boy waiting while he gets papers of his own, so he raised both his thumbs up as a sign of approval before sending him one cheeky wide smile. Blond boy laughs again.

They both take their coffee with them before waving goodbye. Or a see you later. 

x

"Haven't seen you all dressed up like this since last week at that party we went to," Louis comments as he studies Harry one more time, per the curly-headed lad's request. Louis nods in approval. 

Harry hasn't worn anything but plain shirts and pants the whole week due to his late night studying. So it's not a surprise that Louis' this shocked to see his roommate where one of his classic polo shirts, boots, and fedora. 

"So where you off to this morning?" Louis asks.

"To class," Harry mumbles, buttoning his shirt up to his upper abdomen only. 

With that, Louis snorts before taking a sip of his morning tea. "You really chose this time to lie to me?" 

"I'm not lying," Harry rolls his eyes, "I really am going to class. It's my finals."

"I see. And you think you're going to pass them by dressing up?" The brunet raises his eyebrows judgingly before chuckling, his eyes closing and nose scrunching at his own joke.

"Just drink your tea, alright? And mind your own business. I'm going now." Harry hastily grabs his backpack and rushes to the door, hoping Louis won't add anymore comments but unfortunately, the lad won't let Harry pass without another one.

"I won't wait up for you then? I'm assuming you'll be gone all night."

"Bye, Louis!" Harry banged the door close before walking to his class.

He wasn't lying when he said he had class and he had some of his final exams scheduled for today, but that isn't why he's dressed so nicely. The blond lad's question to Harry last night is still implanted in his head. He can't stop thinking about it and until now, he's still wondering if he'll actually see him around. Even though he isn't sure if he will, he still put on good clothes to impress him somehow.

Harry had taken his finals with ease, to his surprise. He should feel relieved because of it but he still hasn't seen blond boy anywhere, and that is quite disheartening for his part. The thought of seeing him had kept him so thrilled during the day that thinking about not seeing him now is, well, not so thrilling.

Maybe he should pass by blond boy's dorm building, see if he's there waiting for him. Or maybe he's at Harry's dorm building entrance waiting for him to arrive? Harry shakes his head and sighs. All these assumptions and plans are making him lightheaded, so he walked to the nearest coffee shop and ordered a muffin. 

He walks out of the shop while nibbling on his muffin. And as he's about to continue his short journey to his dorm, he feels a light tap on his shoulder. So he turned around and, well, had a heart attack.

"You're that lad with the curly hair living in the dorm opposite mine, yeah? Or is that not you? Because if it's not then I apologize for bothering you," blond boy rushes his words as he shuffles his feet and scratches his nape. 

Harry shakes himself out of his daze and smiles. "Oh, right, yeah. It's me, no need to apologize," Harry says, mentally praising himself for not stuttering. "I should be the one to say sorry, though, for interfering your privacy."

"Ah, it's okay," blond boy smiles, his dimple appearing vividly on his cheeks. Harry refrains himself from touching them. "I'm sorry, too, for intruding. I just found you really interesting when I first saw you. Don't ask me why."

Harry doesn't know how to react to his statement. He wanted to squeal like a little girl because he had told him he found him interesting. That's not something he hears everyday. He doesn't say anything--he doesn't know what to say--so he sends a small smile to the lad in front of him which he gratefully returns.

"Before I forget, what's your name?" blond boy asks, tilting his head a little to the side like a little puppy.

"Harry Styles," Harry answers simply and hands out his hand for blond boy to shake. That's cool, right? Or is that not what people do nowadays? Should he have went for a hi-five?

"I'm Niall Horan," Niall grabs Harry's hand and shakes it. 

Niall Horan. So much better than blond boy.

The shaking stops after a while but both their hands are still where they are, holding each other as if either one would break if they let go, so careful and so gentle. 

"Would you like to go for a coffee, Harry?" Niall's the first one to let go as he opens the glass door for the curly-headed lad. 

They send each other funny looks before they start laughing, both of them breathless afterwards. They haven't even started to get to know each other and they already have something they find funny that no one else seems to know. For Harry, it's a pretty wonderful feeling having that sort of thing with someone. 

And he's pretty sure Niall thinks that, too, when he said, "I already feel like I'm going to have a great time with you. This is starting out pretty good, yeah?"

It sure is. 


End file.
